


Trium Regum

by SerenityHarkness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Inspired Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Poetry for Eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityHarkness/pseuds/SerenityHarkness
Summary: A poem on Cor for the FFXVStoryFun Discord Server Poetry Challenge.





	Trium Regum

It is not the guard’s place to outlive his king  
What does it say when you outlive three?  
The first falls to time, expected but mourned.  
The second to tragedy, sent away from his side  
The third is the hardest, a child he watched grow.  
For none can guard against time  
None can guard when sent away from their charge  
And you can’t guard against fate, against the prophecy known.  
You can’t fight against the price the gods call for the world.  
Three kings lost, three kings outlived.  
For the guard can’t fight against time  
Or when he’s not at your side.  
And it is ever so hard to turn ordained fate aside.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written poetry in YEARS. So thanks to the discord for pushing me into creating and posting this!...Cor why did you have to be sad?


End file.
